Recuperando lo que es mío
by AkeruMurasakiro
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la aldea de Konoha… y esta vez su objetivo no es su hermano mayor si no más bien Naruto Uzumaki. Para ser más exactos, Sasuke Volvió para Intentar recuperar lo que un día dejo...Sin embargo Naruto nunca dejo de pertenecerle... SXN
1. Chapter 1 Por las buenas o por las malas

_quEres un idiota, un verdadero idiota ¿Por qué demonios no me miras?, ¿Por qué la sigues a todos lados? ¿Qué diablos tiene esa? ¡Idiota deja ya de mirarla!_-pensé, mientras bufaba molesto.

Ese idiota tenia una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, justo en ese momento supe que el sol brillaba por eso, suena idiota así de idiota como el… pero eso creo el sol brilla porque el existe. Y yo no podía hacer nada para que el dejara de mirarla de esa forma… el se había olvidado de mi por completo, ahora ella lo tenia para si sola… ella se había convertido en su mundo y yo solo era el traidor que lo había abandonado, Argh otra razón para odiar a Itachi… había perdido a la persona que mas quería por darle muerte.

-Mira que bonitas están las flores Sakura-Chan, ¿Son lindas verdad?-exclamo a gritos como siempre con aquella voz molesta que justo ahora me sonó a todo menos a eso.

Ella sonreía de forma estúpida, ¡lo había engatusado!, pero ella no sabia, que el pronto seria mío, ¡Ja!, ni siquiera había pensado en esa idea, jamás se imaginaba hasta donde yo era capaz de llegar… por Naruto… jamás pensó que yo estaba dispuesto a volver y a postergar aquel plan de venganza, para recuperarlo… ni siquiera el propio Naruto lo sabia… solo yo lo sabia.

Algo me dejo helado, ella había tomado su mano y el la había apretado… tense mi mandíbula y apreté los puños.

_Intenta tranquilizarte , arruinaras el plan si no controlas tus malditos celos, ya casi llega el atardecer y en cuanto el atardecer llegue, el plan se llevara a cabo, esta casi hecho… solo un poco de paciencia, haz estado esperando por mucho tiempo este momento ¿Qué te cuesta esperar solo un poco mas?.-_pensaba pretendiendo controlarme.

Después de todo el tiempo que había esperado, al fin estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha aquel plan, que decidí empezar a pensar en aquel plan justo cuando decidí irme… el comenzó a caminar y se dirigió a la casa de Sakura, le dio un beso en la mejilla… ¿Por qué diablos hacia eso? ¿Verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella?

_Tranquilízate, eso también tiene solución… ese no es el verdadero problema, enfócate y todo saldrá bien haz un solo movimiento en falso y lo perderás…esta vez puede que para siem…_

Ni siquiera pude terminar aquel pensamiento… Eso definitivamente no era probable yo era Sasuke Uchiha y un Uchiha consigue lo que quiere. No pude continuar formulando hipótesis acerca de el noviazgo existente o no existente entre Naruto y Sakura, porque aquel rubio camino, justo a un lado de los arboles de donde me encontraba…pude percibir aquella enorme calidez que emanaba de el y también su aroma que fue como una bofetada para mis sentidos.

El siguió caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo solo podía seguirlo en sigilo detrás de los arboles, el se detuvo a contemplar la puesta de sol… Definitivamente seguía haciendo aquel niño que se maravillaba con cualquier tontería. No pude evitar sonreír de forma estúpida al recordar los viejos tiempos que viví con aquel rubio.

El se detuvo enfrente de une pequeña casa que daba un aspecto sumamente cálido…al menos a mi me resulto mas agradable que mi propio casa al que era imposible llamarle hogar.

Entro a la casa con aire despistado y dejo la puerta…lo tome como una invitación…el siempre era tan ingenuo…pude observarlo por las ventanas se estaba preparando un vaso de leche y aquel ramen al que el era adicto, comenzó a comer con una inmensa felicidad… ¿Es que acaso todo lo hacia tan feliz? , dio un bostezo que logro hacer que escapara un suspiro de mis labios…se dirigía a su habitación con ese caminar tan despreocupado, se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal.

Entre por la puerta y me dirigí a su habitación con precaución para no hacer ningún ruido midiendo cada paso e incluso mi propia respiración. Me senté al borde de su cama y no pude evitar acariciar sus cabellos rubios…no pude evitar oír su respiración tan tranquila… ¡Demonios! Esa era otra invitación aun más tentadora que la otra… he de confesar que tampoco pude evitar besar su mejilla con una lentitud exasperante… Estábamos hablando de mí de Sasuke Uchiha un ser del que era imposible emanar tanta dulzura, tanta ansiedad…tanta pasión tanto…amor, porque eso era, era amor…la primera vez que amaba a alguien con semejante fuerza en resumen la primera vez que amaba a alguien.

Le mire embelesado, observe cada centímetro de aquella piel tan perfecta…cada detalle de su persona no fue ignorado por mis ojos y por mis manos tampoco aunque intente echar mano de mi autocontrol, lo intente de verdad lo intente…hasta que yo no pude mas de ninguna forma…

Le acomode las sabanas para que no tuviera frio... ¿Habría pasado frio en mi ausencia? Porque Sakura seguro no sabe como cuidarlo.

_¿En que estas soñando? ¿Ocupo lugar en tus sueños? ¿O ella los ocupa?...Dime en ese mundo que te construiste a base de sueños ¿alguien te a hecho daño? ¿Quién a sido? Tal vez fuera de tus sueños también te hicieron daño… ¿Hay se dentro halla la paz? Ojala y algún día logres compartir tus sueños conmigo._

Roce su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, aspire el aroma de sus cabellos y aun así no despertaba…Quería que me viera, quería que supiera que velaba por el y por sus sueños… que había regresado por el…porque el era mi bendita razón de existencia.

_¿Puedes oírme en tus sueños? Quizás me escuches…tal vez te alegres de verme…tal vez no ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?_

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza…empezó a decir cosas sin sentido alguno…con un tono angustiado e inclusive lastimero ¿Qué era lo que le dolía tanto? El dijo algo que me helo la sangre el dijo "Sasuke", eso me hizo sentir dichoso y miserable. ¿Miserable? ¿Miserable yo? Si así es Solo una vez en mi vida me sentí miserable y ese día fue cuando asesinaron a mi clan…después de ese día solo sentí dos cosas odio y rabia…jamás me sentí tan miserable hasta ahora.

No es que mi personalidad hubiese cambiado radicalmente, eso no suele pasar al menos no a mí, las cosas cambian cuando pierdes lo único que te quedaba, en mi caso esa persona era Naruto. Me llevo demasiado tiempo el percatarme el daño que le había hecho, se perfectamente que no solo a el le hice daño, pero de todas modos los demás no importaban. No pude evitar el introducirme en su cama y tampoco pude evitar introducirme en sus sabanas, coloque mis manos sobre su cintura y podría decirse que me adherí a su cuerpo, comencé a suspirar como un poseso su nombre a su oído.

Le tomo solo una fracción de segundos el intentar moverse y ponerse de pie de un brinco, lo inmovilice, solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada, el intento gritar por lo tanto coloque mi mano diestra en su boca…sentí su aliento caliente sobre mi mano.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? Ahora gritas como una chica, vaya decepcionante, simplemente decepcionante, pensé que hallaría en ti al menos un minúsculo avance, pero eso era esperar demasiado.-me dirigí a el con un tono de voz que solo demostraba desdén.

Pude sentir como temblaba por la ira…como en los viejos tiempos…sonreí completamente complacido,

Intento zafarse de mi agarre, cuando noto que verdaderamente no podía liberarse….mordió mi mano…ahora era yo el que temblaba…ni siquiera aparte la mano, solo espere la próxima mordida…pero eso no ocurrió…el asintió resignado…esa era la señal para que lo soltase o al menos eso intento expresarme.

Hice lo que me pedía y se sentó al borde de la cama, me miraba incrédulo, llevo ambas manos a su rostro y empezó a frotarse con desesperación…y al contrario de lo que el rubio pensaba yo no era otra de sus alucinaciones…su rostro ahora se veía sombrío…bajo la cabeza mientras miraba al piso.

Me senté a su lado, el me miraba con una mirada ¿Muerta? Si su mirada estaba muerta.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-lo interpele irónico.

El solo tenso la mandíbula y siguió con la mirada fija, levante su mentón haciendo que me mirase… y en plena oscuridad me perdí en aquellos enormes ojos azules, de forma brusca el volvió a bajar la mirada…al notar la brusquedad con la que lo había hecho me ahorre por completo el intento de hacer que me mirara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono exasperado, rompiendo así el silencio.

Su voz era diferente cuando se refería a mi…incluso cuando estaba molesto…su voz conmigo tomaba un tono por demás especial

-Eso a ti no te importa.-le respondí con tono indiferente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunto frustrado.

-¿Por qué he de querer algo?-pregunte fingiendo asombro.

-Tu solo acudes a los demás cuando quieres algo.-respondió indignado mientras sus hombros se tensaban

_Me conoce perfectamente._

Pude ver la luna en todo su esplendor, por aquella ventana de cortinas blancas que dejaban libre el espacio que debía ocupar el cristal…era una luna llena enorme…había elegido la ocasión perfecta para hacer mi reaparición.

-Imbécil en vez de mirar el piso de forma tan patética….-tome su mentón otra vez temiendo un nuevo rechazo.- Deberías mirar la luna.

El miro hacia la ventana y yo retire mi mano de su mentón, el parecía hipnotizado por el espectáculo…lo miraba perplejo con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos…ese era el Naruto que yo conocía.

-¿Qué haces aquí ¿-volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad mientras continuaba contemplando la bóveda celeste.

-Itachi no a aparecido por la aldea y tampoco ha habido noticias suyas.-el intervino antes de que yo pudiese responderle.

-No es por Itachi.-intente defenderme.

-Siempre es por Itachi.-respondió con cierto congojo.

-Esta vez no es por el.-alegue molesto.

-Nunca hay excepciones.-añadió incrédulo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, necio.-respondí mordaz.

Odiaba de sobremanera que el no me diese créditos…esta vez…esta vez no era por Itachi y el no se percataba…era por el…por el había regresado…por el había postergado todo.

-¿Así es como me lo agradeces?-pregunte de golpe.

-¿Agradecerte que?-pregunto contrariado.

-Todo lo que he hecho por ti.-conteste con tono altanero.

-¿Lo que tu haz hecho por mi?-pregunto indignado.

-Si.-estuve apunto de gritarle.

-Lo único que haz hecho por mi a sido destrozar mi vida.-susurro el con resentimiento,

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta no pude hilar palabra…no había manera de defenderme pues yo bien sabia mi forma de obrar.

-Existen prioridades, tú bien lo sabes.-intente excusarme.

-Si y yo nunca fui una de ellas.-bufo frustrado.

-te equivocas.-susurre inútilmente,

-Deja ya de mentir maldita sea, ya basta…¿A que vienes? ¿Sabes el daño que le haces a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan?-pregunto furibundo.

Siempre había sido así…jamás se tomaba en cuenta a el mismo siempre los demás iban antes que el…a pesar de que los demás rara vez pensaban en el.

-A mi no me importan ellos.-respondí sulfurado.

El se giro con el rostro crispado de forma violenta levanto el puño que se dirigía a mi rostro, con mi mano izquierda detuve aquel puño.

-A ti nunca te importa nada.-comento furibundo.

-Si, solo existe una maldita cosa que me importa…-trate de explicar.

-Itachi.-contesto moviendo al cabeza.

-Déjame terminar…una oración por primera vez. - gruñí.

El me miraba fijamente…con la ira cruzando por aquellos ojos que solo demostraban….rabia.

-Tú, tú eres la única cosa que me importa, ni yo mismo me explico el porque…a pesar de que eres un idiota aquí me tienes…intentando no romperte la cara…a pesar de que te odio por tener la mentalidad que jamás tendré y …

No continúe para que explicar, no tenia tiempo de charlar solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para amanecer.

-Tu preguntaste que si quería a algo… si, la respuesta es si te quiero a ti.

El me miro confundido.

-Me llevo mucho tiempo descubrir Si, Así es estoy reverendamente encaprichado contigo… Así que tu decides si venir conmigo…por las buenas o por las malas.


	2. Chapter 2 Por ti por mi por los dos

Su mirada estaba repleta de rabia y un destello cruzo por aquellos ojos azules.

-¿Qué aun no decides?-pregunte con cinismo.

El volvió a tensar la mandíbula mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡No quiero irme!-vocifero-Yo no soy un traidor como tú.

¿Traidor yo?, el me había traicionado, el me traiciono a mi, acepto que yo también lo había dejado más no traicionado al menos no en toda la extensión de la palabra y yo si tenia y tengo una razón para hacerlo, mi honor y el sin embargo esperaba mi ausencia para involucrarse con "esa".

-¿Estas totalmente seguro?-pregunte fingiendo aquella pregunta con sorpresa.

Ya me lo imaginaba, sabía que iba a negarse…pero Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y siempre tengo otras opciones, Naruto no las tenía.

-¿Para qué diablos me quieres?-pregunto colérico, sin responder mi anterior cuestión.

-Adivina.-pregunte con una mueca de burla.

La situación era más que cómica.

El me brindo una mirada asesina, ¿Qué más daba que tipo de mirada era? El…el me miraba a mi, evite no hacer notorio aquel temblor que me embargaba.

-Tú quieres muchas cosas y en todas ellas Tú ganas y yo pierdo, porque si te conviene a ti no me conviene a mi eso es algo tan típico.-respondió con un gesto pensativo.

_Te equivocas esta vez verdaderamente nos conviene a ambos, pero jamás podrás saberlo al menos no por tu propia voluntad._

-¿Sigues firme?-volví a preguntar.

-Claro que si.-contesto indignado.

Mis ojos negros se tornaron de aquel color rojo, el Sharingan entraba en acción

-Maldito Uchiha.-susurro con desprecio.

Intente ignorar el comentario que Naruto había pronunciado, quería creer que lo había dicho por el momento, supongo que es difícil ser el capturado, yo ya olvide esa sensación he de confesar que a veces la recuerdo…

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo realice el Tsukuyomi, no quería lastimarlo físicamente, no quería hacerlo y mucho menos quería herirlo, pues estaba al tanto de que las heridas físicas de Naruto eran más sencillas de curar que las emocionales.

Sinceramente el me importaba de sobremanera…era lo único que me quedaba en esta vida y haría cualquier cosa por el menos una: el alejarme de el otra vez.

Aquella idea me resultaba tremebunda y asqueante…era algo insoportable, quizás muchos lo llamen egoísmo, si así es soy un maldito ególatra pero ¿Si yo no pienso en mi quien? Naruto tiene una persona sin embargo que se preocupa por el y esa persona soy yo ¿Qué toda Konoha se a declarado su protector? Ja, maldita bola de hipócritas, me hubiese gustado ver eso antes no ahora. Puedo ser un ególatra Eso depende según la perspectiva de cada persona, a mí la mentalidad de Sakura y en si de Konoha en general me parece egoísta.

_El querer acaparar a Naruto, eso es una idiotez, es una mentalidad no solo egoísta si no también estúpida ¿Cuántas veces no lo despreciaron? ¿Cuántas veces no provocaron su llanto? Y todo por ese maldito zorro que se halla dentro de el, jamás vieron dentro de esos ojos azules que logran hacer que las personas pierdan el control y no precisamente por miedo al contrario…si ellos lo hubiesen visto fijamente les hubiese provocado solo una cosa ternura. Por eso mismo lo sacare de este maldito lugar, El idiota de Naruto no se da cuenta de que es solo una vil arma de guerra…_

Con aquella ilusión óptica lo lleve aun claro, el solo dormitaba, no quería asustarlos ni con torturas ni con mis mimos, pero aun así moría por hacer lo ultimo.

Naruto cayo inconsciente, por impulso coloque mi mano izquierda antes de que su cabeza se estrellase contra aquel piso, y amortigüe el golpe, con la mano derecha me dedique a lanzar Kunais hasta formar el símbolo de mi ya desaparecido clan.

_Podía ser confundido…podían pensar que el autor del rapto era Itachi, al menos deberían de saber que esta con una persona que se preocupa por su bienestar.-_pensaba esto y por impulso lance otros Kunais hasta formar una S al lado de aquel abanico.

No quería que se enfrentasen a mi…aun no era el tiempo indicado, pero tampoco soy una mala persona, no es que quisiese que lo encontraran dudaba mucho que lo hicieran pues es estaba seguro de que lo buscarían por un mes máximo y después desistirían y Sakura tendría que conformarse con Lee, sonreía al comparar a Lee con mi rubio, tengo que añadir que también marcaba la inicial de mi nombre para mostrar mi cinismo y supremacía, así soy yo.

Lo tome en brazos y pude sentir aquella piel rozar mi ropa, los pensamientos invadieron mi mente…imagine a aquel rubio rozando mi piel desnuda…pude percibir ese maldito olor embriagante.

Salí por la ventana y trepe por el árbol mas próximo, brinque de rama a rama y recorrí millas hasta que note aquella pequeña casa que estaba situada en el corazón de aquel extenso bosque.

Estuve a punto de perder el control cuando el aroma de aquellos pinos se mezclo con el aroma de aquel precioso ojiazul.

Estuve a punto de hacer una locura, quería arrancarle la ropa de una vez…pero me domine…no quería darle una razón más para odiarme eso seria una herida y una culpa más que tendría que añadir a mi lista.

Me las arregle para sostenerlo con mi mano derecha, mientras que con mi mano izquierda abría la puerta, no me quite los zapatos…los buenos modales no me servirían con Naruto…al menos no con un Naruto dormido…

La casa era de considerable tamaño y estaba construida por madera, era estilo clásico oriental.

Entre con la mirada puesta en aquel cabello rubio…cruce por la casa y lo lleve a mi habitación, lo recosté en la cama…y me dedique a colocar sellos en la casa, para que Naruto no pudiese escapar, no eran sellos tan sencillos implicaban demasiada dificultad para poder eliminarlos.

Era una visión desconcertantemente bella la de aquel chico recostado sobre aquellas tersas sabanas de color negro…era arrebatador, el contraste de colores era placentero a cualquier pupila humana. Sujete su cintura con mi mano izquierda, y me dedique a cubrirlo con las frazadas.

El amanecer hizo acto de presencia y yo me dirigí a la cocina le prepare una buena porción de ramen, fue todo un caos el hacerlo y un poco de te, lo puse en una bandeja y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación me senté en el borde de la cama.

El aun no despertaba, ni siquiera se movía, le dirigí tantas miradas como pude…sabia que en cuanto despertara comenzaría a hacer preguntas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y cuando el abrió los ojos verdaderamente amaneció, se tallo los ojos y me mira con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de gritarme, cuando asenté la bandeja sobre el buro, me introduje bajo las sabanas y me coloque a su lado, el me miraba perplejo.

Puse la bandeja sobre mis piernas, tome los palillos de madera y lleve a su boca algunos bocados de ramen, el estuvo a punto de negarse hasta que se percato que era ramen, comenzó a comer rápidamente, como si no hubiese comido por varias semanas. A penas acabo de engullir el último bocado, intente conversar con el.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunte intentando ser amable.

El me miro ofendido, yo le mire algo confundido.

-Aquí hay más.-señale le bandeja.

El asintió gustoso intento fingir molestia… y no funciono soy la persona que más lo conoce y todavía no estaba molesto.

Me dedique a darle de comer, acabo de comer el ramen y le di a beber el te, el daba pequeños sorbos.

-¿Tú no comerás nada Baka? –pregunto.

-No aun no tengo hambre conteste.

-Ya comí , ahora te preguntare ¡¿Qué diablos hago aquí grandísimo imbécil!?-pregunto vociferando.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo preguntas?-cuestione sin responder.

-Porque de esa forma no me arriesgue a que me dejaras morir de hambre.-me explico con un tono que indicaba que era más que obvio.

Estuve apunto de mostrarme ofendido y decir que yo era incapaz de hacer algo así pero ambos sabíamos que era cierto.

-No lo había pensado.

El me miro con horror.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto desesperado.

-Tu te percataras con el tiempo.-respondí.

Me introduje bajo las sabanas y lo tome por el pie haciendo que el también quedase bajo las sabanas.

Lo atraje hacia mi pecho, el comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y se ruborizaba comencé a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Estas asustado?.-pregunte preocupado.

El asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

-No es mi intención que me temas.-susurre comenzando a besar s mejilla con ternura.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto aterrado.

-¿Te habían besado así?-pregunte, queriendo pensar que no.

El negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Pensé que Sakura lo hacia, me agrada que no lo halla hecho-susurre aliviado mientras besaba su frente.

_Te quiero, te quiero…daría todo para decírtelo y no tengo idea de cómo expresártelo con palabras así que lo hago mediante caricias.-_Perdí el control y comencé a besar el lóbulo de su oído, el soltó un pequeño gemido, que fue música para mis oídos.

-¿Te gusta?

El asintió.

Le sonreí mientras lo abrace por completo y bese sus rubios cabellos.

-No te asuste.-susurre desesperadamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunto con melancolía.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de aquellos ojos que amo, me acerque con desesperación a lamerle las lagrimas apresuradamente.

Sus lagrimas eran agridulces…me dolía tanto que pensase que yo quería hacerle daño…cuando quería lo contrario.

El intento apartarse de mi abrazo, lo mire de forma suplicante, el se escondió en mi pecho, el siempre a sido así, se supone que le aterro pero también le consuelo… acaricie su cabello.

-No tengas miedo…yo te voy a cuidar como antes…como siempre lo he hecho…yo te voy a cuidar nunca he dejado de hacerlo, quizás no lo creas…pero nunca deje de hacerlo.-susurre esperando que el creyera en mi, pues verdaderamente no lo había hecho.

El me miro con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Para ser sinceros de aquí no saliste ni un momento-murmure mientras señalaba mi pecho con la mano derecha y mi cabeza con la mano izquierda.

El sonrió un poco, pero las lagrimas inundaban aquellos ojos.

Malditas lagrimas…esas lagrimas turbaban mi felicidad casi realizada..esas lagrimas era cristalinas y perfectas…tan perfectas, idénticas y simétricas como los copos de nieve…que un día Naruto y yo observamos caer.

Se tranquilizo un poco y le sonreí.

Pocas veces sonreía pero todas las veces sonreía para el…el me hace feliz y lo hará siempre, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro por cualquier estupidez…me hacia feliz y yo también sonreía quizás solamente mentalmente y muchas veces visiblemente…no eran las situaciones estúpidas las que provocaban mi sonrisa si no el idiota que se reía de las situaciones estúpidas.

El sol se oculto de repente y la lluvia inicio inesperadamente, estaba cayéndose el cielo, me dedique a abrazarlo más fuerte para que no tuviese frio ni se enfermara.

Un trueno resonó y el brinco en mis brazos por el miedo.

-No te asustes.-le pedí.

_¿Acaso no entiende que no pasara nada que yo pueda evitar?_

Invariablemente lo había cuidado día a día, me enfurecía que la gente le pusiese una mano encima.

Naruto es la única persona que merecía mi cariño nadie más lo merecía solo el, muchas veces lo negué y replique…pero creo que era más que obvio, la propia Sakura lo noto y toda Konoha. Si a alguien le debía una disculpa era a el, a nadie más, pues el había dado todo por mi.

_Tengo muy en claro que no soy tan egoísta…al menos no en esta situación…tengo mis propias razones, es injustificable que quieran separar a Naruto de mi lado…eso es injustificable lo que yo hago en este momento es por amor y lo tengo claro, si a alguien en Konoha le molesta que se ahorren los estúpidos comentarios._

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto mientras me miraba.

-Porque te quiero.-pronuncie saboreando cada una de las palabras decirlo abiertamente por primera vez se escuchaba tan bien

-¿Por quien haces esto?-pregunto el ruborizado y un poco incrédulo.

-Por mi, por ti, por los dos.


	3. Digno Rival

Tan solo unos días había transcurrido desde la partida de Naruto y su ausencia no había pasado desapercibido. Contrario a lo que había pensado, toda la aldea de Konoha estaba sufriendo una histeria colectiva.

A mi la ausencia de Naruto para ellos y la compañía para mi, me era demasiada placentera. Los días al lado de el habían sido increíbles, mi rubio no pensaba lo mismo a mi eso me resultaba divertido, aunque solía desequilibrarme la indiferencia que mostraba continuamente y el rencor que demostraba con indirectas.

Ese día decidí recorrer los alrededores de la aldea que me vio nacer pero que ahora se había convertido en mi enemiga a muerta y no por darme la espalda cuando era niño sino más bien por querer arrebatarme lo único que me quedaba y lo único que en ese momento quería.

Camine con recelo por los alrededores con la mirada al frente, en Konoha podía verse una agitación que debe de ser mencionable pues desde que el _**Kyūbi había llegado a la aldea no se había visto un revuelo de esta magnitud al menos no hasta ahora, me resultaba irónico pensar que tanto en el pasado como ahora Naruto estaba relacionado con este embrollo.**_

_**Me trepe en un árbol y me senté en la copa de un árbol Suspire entre toda ese nerviosismo pude distinguir a una joven pelirosa que daba vueltas por todos, como uno de esos grandes felinos que suelen dar vueltas en su propia jaula, ella era todo menos un gran felino, ella no intimidaba a nadie al menos a mi no me intimidaba ella si no más bien la reacción que podía crear en un rubio que ahora estaba conmigo. Me complació el verla tan desesperada ahora ella misma experimentaba la angustia que hace algún tiempo yo había sentido. Mis ojos negros se persuadieron de una angustia y un dolor que superaba al de la niña tonta que hace apenas unos momentos observaba.**_

_**La sorpresa no cabía en mi por su parte el dolor ya no cabía en el, temblaba de pies a cabeza desconozco si por la rabia o por el dolor, volví a sonreír a pesar de mi sorpresa pues ahora el también lo estaba experimentando. Es cierto esa era mi fijación constante que sufrieran por Naruto así como yo lo había hecho hace ya vario tiempo atrás. Es cierto también que la culpa me mataba y el arrepentimiento también, pero no solo a mí si no a ellos también yo al menos tenía justificante eso no me daba paz alguna pero al menos lo intentaba. Yo si había tenido una razón de peso que valía la pena ellos solo tenían dos y ninguna de ella los justificaba para empezar sus prejuicios y por ultimo su ignorancia. Porque si algo era Konoha era ignorante, si eso era esa aldea y yo la odiaba por eso por darles la espalda a Naruto por dejarle solo cuando el solo era un niño pequeño que necesitaba todo menos rechazo.**_

_**EL espectáculo me deleitaba de nuevo por las pupilas…**_

_**-Búsquenlo de nuevo por todos los alrededores, no vamos a descansar hasta encontrarlo-grito Tsunade con ira.**_

_**-Ese bastardo de Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me lo espere antes?-pregunto Sakura con un tono de culpa que poco a poco se hacia mas notable.**_

_**¿Bastardo? Esa era la palabra con la que me llamaba "Bastardo", pues podía llamarme de la forma que ella quisiera pero…de todas formas yo tenía a Naruto.**_

_**-Lo vamos a encontrar, lo vamos a encontrar y en cuanto lo hagamos lo primero que haremos será matar a ese maldito Uchiha.-comento Lee alentando a sus compañeros de equipo.**_

_**Neji coloco su mano diestra en el hombro derecho del Kazekage de la arena este gesto lo había hecho con el motivo de tranquilizarlo, así Gaara era la persona que había logrado atraer mi atención.**_

_**Gaara tenía la tez más pálida que la tiza, unas ojeras prominentes, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus facciones estaban desencajadas por el dolor.**_

_**-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Hinata al borde de las lagrimas a Kiba.**_

_**Kiba solo asintió mientras lo abrazaba, Kakashi se presento furibundo jamás lo había visto así a pesar de las duras circunstancias a la que nos enfrentamos cuando éramos un supuesto equipo.**_

_**-Se lo ha llevado, ¿para que lo quiere? ¿Qué planea? ¿Pertenece a Akatsuki? –preguntaba mi antiguo sensei con rabia.**_

___**¿Yo pertenecer a Akatsuki? Cálmate Sasuke Cálmate no pierdas el control, es indignante que piense que seguiría los pasos del miserable de mi hermanos ¿Qué tenia que ver Akatsuki en todo este lio que yo había creado?-**__**pensaba confundido.**_

_**Una voz fue la única capaz de sacarme de mis confusos pensamientos era la voz de Sakura, que loca de ira repartía culpas a todo mundo el único que quedo libre de ese rosario de reclamos fue el Kazekage, Sakura ni siquiera para ofender al Kazekage era valiente.**_

_**Los murmullos de los habitantes de la aldea era cada vez más notorios y hubo algo que me llamo la atención ninguno de ellos estaba aliviado y mucho menos satisfecho, en ellos no podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de que les había hecho un favor. No entendía su estúpida reacción de ninguna forma pero eso no importaba porque lo había perdido yo yo se los había arrebatado…pero les había arrebatado algo que era mío que siempre lo fue porque yo me había ganado ese privilegio…porque yo lo amo.**_

_**¿Por qué Gaara estaba deseoso de recuperarlo?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto esta pérdida? Hasta donde yo recordaba había tenido problemas y habían sido rivales por sus diferentes ideologías. Un golpe imaginario me había atravesado el estomago…¿Por qué? Será que… negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad…apenas y si era posible que… pero no pudo haber sucedido de la noche a la mañana o ¿si?, también cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto…quizás por eso el no se había querido ir conmigo quizás… ahora justo ahora yo era el que sufrió yo era el de las facciones desencajadas…otra vez yo era el que moría de dolor.**_

Gaara comenzó a caminar al arroyo con Neji, en sus miradas podía verse la complicidad y para mi mala suerte no era amorosa.

Se sentaron ambos en una piedra enorme de color grisáceo junto al arroyo.

-Lo vamos a encontrar te lo aseguro, Naruto va intentar escapar…sabes como es de enérgico seguro en este mismo momento lo esta intentando.

La idea no e había formulado en mi mente, de todos modos difícilmente lograría romper aquellos sellos ese razonamiento me ayudo a obtener la paz que justo en ese momento tanta falta me hacia.

El asintió mientras mantenía la vista fija, miraba a la nada el temblor en sus manos seguía.

-Hey, confía en mi lo encontraremos-susurro frunciendo el ceño.

El asintió pausadamente con un lento movimiento de cabeza mientras tragaba saliva.

-Y si no sucede ¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto mientras su rostro se tensaba.

-Todo saldrá bien.-contesto exasperado el joven de ojos blancos.

Su tono de voz reflejaba una incertidumbre notable, el mismo quería creer que lo harían y que todo volvería a la normalidad, eso era improbable, era improbable que yo decidiera devolver algo que aun me pertenecía y que ellos me habían arrebatado de una forma cobarde y no solo eso si no más que nada el modo de actuar de toda Konoha era impropio, no había nada de glorioso en al actitud de Konoha parecían mas bien buitres y otras aves de rapiña rodeando a una criatura herida.

Porque dolía aceptarlo pero así era Naruto era una criatura herida, yo lo había herido sin tener miramientos.

Gaara coloco las manos sobre su rostro reflejando la angustia y desolación por al que vivía en ese momento, Neji lo miraba consternado y con la respiración contenida.

-De verdad, te lo aseguro el intentara escapar de ese miserable.-susurraba con energías admirables.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?, ¿Por qué se siente morir justo ahora?

Justo ahora… justo cuando yo era feliz cuando yo tenia un futuro prominente al lado de mi ser amado, justo ahora cuando creía ser feliz por primera vez en una vida que por más había sido desdichada.

No es que le compadeciese, yo nunca compadecía a nadie, solo que la duda me estaba matando.

De repente la respuesta llego a mi como un balde de agua helada que no me había esperado, el joven de cabello negro pronuncio la respuesta a mi duda.

-El cumplirá su compromiso contigo-susurro sonriéndole.

Mi rostro palideció y mis ojos se abrieron por completo, el temblor en mis manos poco a pocos se tornaba más violento, un grito estuvo a punto de escapar de mi garganta pero me mordí los labios de forma violenta.

El rostro de Gaara era todo lo contrario al mío el color había a vuelto a su rostro, sus manos dejaron de temblar, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas de inmediato y esbozo una amplia sonrisa, era más que claro que esa frase simple recobraba su animo y no solo empeoraba el mío si no que lo mataba.

Trate de engañarme a mi mismo pensando que era un error o una pesadilla después de un mal día, pero no era así…era el maldito pensamiento que había formulado en mi cabeza...

Definitivamente la curiosidad había matado al gato o al menos le había dejado un daño emocional profundo.

Las cosas concordaban notablemente cada vez más: por eso Naruto no había querido irse conmigo cuando en otro tiempo lo hubiese hecho sin oponer resistencia, es más hubieses rogado para que lo llevase y tampoco me suplico que regresara como yo me lo había esperado si no más bien me trato de una forma agresiva…

Era por eso ¿Cómo no lo imagine antes? Más bien ¿Cómo pude haberlo imaginado antes? , era algo no solo inimaginable si no ilógico al menos en es momento…había sido ilógico para mi.

Había tenido celos de Sakura. De Hinata. Del tal Sai, es más hasta de mi propio hermano mayor Itachi…pero de ¿Gaara? De el jamás.

Me aleje de ese lugar a toda prisa, en otro tiempo me hubiese quedado a seguir investigando ese asunto, pero esa vez no creía soportar una palabra más referente a eso no podía seguir averiguando y conociendo todos los pormenores de la felicidad de aquel pelirojo que para mi significaba más bien mi completa ruina.

Me perdí entre los arboles con la respiración agitada.

Sakura nunca había sido un riesgo jamás había significado el mas mínimo riesgo para mi y mucho menos del amor entre Naruto y yo que se suponía e hasta hace poco yo creía que era mutuo…

Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi mente aunque cada una de ellas era más absurda que la anterior, un suspiro salió de mis labio y el frio que flotaba en el ambiente se hacia cada vez más notorio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre a mi? Una ira en contra de la vida misma y de Konoha se hizo cada vez más intensa.

No había manera de intentar controlarme porque para mi esto era absurdo más absurdo de lo común pero no solo era ilógico si no también era indignante, ¿acaso no era yo el que lo había defendido durante años?, era yo el que había secado sus lagrimas y curado cada una de sus heridas, era yo el que me había opuesto al mundo, era yo el que le había dado todas mis fuerzas cuando Konoha rechazo su mano...era yo el imbécil que lo amaba.

La imagen de Gaara vino a mi mente como un mal recuerdo de los que busque huir por años.

Analice las cosas con paciencia o al menos lo intentaba, intentaba no perder el control de mi mismo.

Gaara no era un mal prospecto, tenia un puesto alto hablando políticamente, se había reformado, tenia una historia muy similar a la de Naruto pues los dos habían pasado por humillaciones y rechazos constantes los dos habían tenido un pasado y un sufrimiento en común y por si fuera poco los unía un compromiso acordado mutuamente, pues no había forma de que Konoha obligase a Naruto es quería decir que Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gaara para aceptar un compromiso de tal magnitud Naruto tenia que estar completamente enamorado y por lo visto sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos,

Gaara un digno rival y había muchas cosas por las que yo tenia que preocuparme .


End file.
